our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota
Dakota was very quiet arriving and during the challenge. Although Dakota helped alot in deciding who to vote for. Mu-Cant Keep A Man Down! Dakota woke up mad at Chris for waking her up so early.She spoke to 'Cameron 'hoping that she would still look pretty after losing her sleep and 'Cameron '''awkwardly replied yes.During the challenge Dakota tried looking for a mutant Bunny,Though the Bunny attacked her with fire.Dakota found a nest of mutants and won for her team. A Sting & A Zing In this episode, Dakota proved to not be a great help to her team. She was always worried about what outfit she was wearing and she didn't help at all. In the end, her team voted her off with four out of five votes. Lucky for her, she was switched over to the Toxic Rats. She was not particularly glad about this team switch. Heroes Vs. Villains She was one of the last people standing for her team. After her team lost, she started bonding with Heather. That night, she voted for Cameron. She was shocked and sad when Harold got voted off. She spent the rest of the episode glaring at Brick. An Apple a Day Keeps the Ceremony Away In this episode she plays a major role. Dakota greets Bridgette and Lindsay. Suddenly, they hear something. Her, Bridgette, and Lindsay run out to comfort Heather. She then throws a pancake in the Brick's face. After Cameron falls onto the ground, she sticks up for him and says it's okay. She falls ontop of Cameron, but immediately apologizes. She catches Dawn from a painful landing. She dumps Brick and states in the confessional that she knew he killed Ms Bunny and flirted with Bridgette, Lindsay, and Anne Maria. She carries Mike over to her team. She was elated when she found out her team won the challenge. She cheered when she found out Heather was on her team. The Scav-Injure Hunt In this episode, she wakes up and greets Dawn good morning. Her and Heather tell each other they love each others' hair. She was then hiding in a hole. When Brick went Psycho Killer Mode, he tried to injure her and so Dakota said that she didn't see a difference. She was saddened when she heard that she should've been a Villain. She starts getting along with Cameron. She was sad when Cameron got outsed from the challenge. She was elated when she found out she made it to the next part of the challenge. She hid in the lake and made it to the final two. And then, she was found when Chef shot her, making the Villainous Vultures the winners. Dakota was sad and worried that she would get voted off. She thought that The Vultures cheated. Finally, at the ceremony she voted for Cameron. She was very happy when she got her marshmallow. She was sorry when she voted for Cameron, even though she was getting along with everyone else better. When Cameron got the last marshmallow, she was shocked that Leshawna was voted off. She was really saddened when she shockingly had to take the Flush Of Shame. The Key to Victory In this episode, Dakota worries about her getting eliminated. She and Beidgette start talking about them having to win. Dakota then apologizes to Brick and tries getting along with her team. Heather and Dakota then start bonding and she wishes they were on teams again. Dakota was waiting for the challenge to start and she finds a key and gives it to Bridgette, but Dawn got there first. Dakota almost made it to the next part of the challenge, but Heather and Scott made it first. Next, Cam kisses her and she uneasily says, "Thank you?" Dakota got a key, making it to the final part of the challenge. Dakota guesses five, but she was wrong. She anticipated who was going to win and cheered when Dawn won. Dawn won a prize and gave it to Dakota and Mike, making them even closer friends than before. Dakota goes to boney Island. Dakota screamed "No" When Heather was eliminated, as they were close friends. Superstars Episode 01 Dakota found herself introduced in the first episode, eager to compete but was shocked at the low temperatures, and didn't want to be seen like this. She shows off her competitive side in the confessional, as the 'Dakota Fans' are rooting for her to win after coming so close. She points out that the Pahkitew Island players don't look threatening at all, which annoys Dave. She rekindles with Lindsay after a while without seeing each other, and Chris begins his announcements. She hopes for catering, but upon getting no answers, she is eager to learn about the twist. She is placed on the team with the other ROTI contestants, and partners with Anne Maria in the challenge. She is confused on how to carve the ice, and her team gets into position. She complains at the speeds her team is going at in the challenge. When it comes to carving the ice, she and Anne Maria remained confused, and she attempted to do it with her. They barely lose, and she kicks the ice block, only to fall in the water. Inside the cabins, she is freezing and she and Anne Maria attempt to get Mike to make the fire, trying to make him change into Manitoba Smith which works. Jo and her talk by the fire as they warm up. They form an alliance, to which Dakota is unsure of in the confessional, but agrees for the screentime. At the elimination ceremony, she is the only one who believed she wouldn't get any votes, and kept her hand down, claiming that she's good in challenges and adorable. She is shocked upon receiving two votes, and is the first person voted out. She angrily leaves, annoyed with Jo and Anne Maria as one of them betrayed. As she is shoved on the Ice of Shame, and warns Chris about him hearing from her father, and cries as she floats away. Trivia *Dakota, along with Brick, is tied with the most amount of episodes of the Total Drama Revenge of the Island characters, with a total of twenty-five episodes. {|[Drama Island Roleplay|1 |colspan="4"|Not Competing' |- |2 |colspan="4"|Not Competing'' |- |3 |colspan="4"|''Not Competing'' |- |4 |Heatherxcodyfan |TBA |bgcolor="red"|'Mutant Maggots' |bgcolor="lightgreen"|'Toxic Rats' Category:Characters Category:TDRI Characters Category:Females Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:Female Characters Category:Finalists Category:Runner Ups Category:TDSS Cast Category:First Out Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Toxic Rats Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Radioactive Leeches